I Can Still Make Cheyenne Song Fic
by Blazing Glory
Summary: John Cena/Liz Cena based on George Strait's classic song, I Can Still Make Cheyenne


I Can Still Make Cheyenne ***SONG FIC***

by Blazing Glory

_Author's Note: This is my very first fan fic. I was sitting listening to this song and the idea crept into my head and would not leave. It's not very nice. Normal disclaimers: I don't own anyone, I'm not making any money, and I really hope this does not reflect the life or views of anyone portrayed here. Ok, so on with the story and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I'm cut out for this!_

_The song is _I Can Still Make Cheyenne by George Strait. _The lyrics will be in italics. Please exchange "wrestler" for "Cowboy" where appropriate. (Duh.)_

"Vince, man, please, I gotta have some time!" John raked his fingers over his head, leaning towards the Chairman.

"John, you are booked for the house show in Cheyenne this weekend, before Raw in Laramie. You're aiming for the #1 contender spot, a shot a Wrestlemania. If you can't handle the demands, maybe I should keep the belt between Orton and Sheamus." The not-so-veiled threat made John's blood run cold. Wrestling was everything he had dreamed of, but then he and Liz had tied the knot. "I know you're not injured." Vince continued, his voice a silk covered steel, "the trainers check all of you after every match. So..." he let his voice trail off.

"It's Liz. With the promos, the Make a Wish, the coin flipping at football games, I haven't seen her more than three days out of the month since before Christmas. Just the weekend, Vince. I'll be in Laramie, on time, Monday. Just please." The Champ's voice broke. The clear blue eyes conveying his pain more clearly than words ever could.

"You better damn well be on time Cena, or you'll be jobbing to Vance Archer for the next two months." Vince growled. "Now, if its that damn important get the hell out of my office and quit wasting time." John's jaw nearly hit the floor at his boss' sudden change. Pulling his trademark ball cap down over his eyes, he flew out the door and raced down the hall to the elevator.

Arriving at the airport he nearly shouldered an older couple out of his way in his haste to get to the bank of pay phones. "Damn cell, never works when you need it." he mumbled. Of course, he thought to himself, if you had actually made sure the charger was plugged into the wall when you plugged your phone in, the battery might not be dead. Punching the familiar number, his heart was pounding as it began to ring.

_Her telephone rang 'bout a quarter to nine_

_She heard his voice on the other end of the line_

_She wondered what was wrong this time_

_She never knew what his calls might bring_

_With a cowboy like him, it could be anything_

_And she always expected the worst in the back of her mind._

Liz was cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Sharing a bowl of popcorn with Jim, a man she had met at the company Christmas Party. John was supposed to have been there with her, but he was off flexing his muscles for some promo or something. She knew he would be on the road a lot, but she didn't expect the last minute demands on his time. Liz only watched Raw occasionally now, the pain of seeing John slammed week after week was too draining. The phone ringing caused both of them to start. Liz leaned forward, frowning at the unknown long distance number. Remembering the other times the phone rang with an unknown number almost caused her to panic – a torn pec, a damaged neck.

With a deep sigh, she grabbed the hand set, and leaned back against Jim's warm chest. "Hello," she answered nervously.

_He said, it's cold out here and I'm all alone_

_I didn't make the short go, again, and I'm coming home_

_I know I've been away too long_

_I never got the change to write or call_

_And I know this rodeo has been hard on us all_

_But I'll be home soon_

_And honey is there somethin' wrong_

"Hey, babe!" she could hear the smile in that voice. One that had once warmed her to her toes, now she wondered what the problem was. "I got a few days off. Told Vince I had to get home to my favorite girl. I'll hit Boston on the red-eye and be home by breakfast, if nothin' gets delayed."

"Umm, wow." Liz answered dully, beginning to pace the living room. This was the last thing she expected. And suddenly she realized she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't be a wife to someone who was so dedicated to his career. She thought she knew what she was getting into making the shift from long time sweetheart to wife, but the empty bed and long nights were getting to be too much. She looked at Jim. He was just sitting there, watching her silently. Knowing this was her decision. He had made it clear to her several times that he was more than willing to give her a 'normal life'.

"Liz, you don't seem to happy. I thought you'd be thrilled at a four day. I don't have to even leave till early Monday, since I can fly right to Laramie. Liz..." his voice faded, a dread chill creeping over him, causing his breath to catch in his throat, his heart to clench as he waited for her next words.

"John. Don't. Don't come home. I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for calls to tell me you're hurt or you're going to a football game or you missed your flight so you're just going to the next venue." The tears started sliding down her face as she realized the dream with John was over. "I've met somebody else, and, I've been faithful, but I want out. I'll leave the key with your Dad, and the dogs so they're safe and next time you can find room in your schedule your lawyer can contact mine. I'll find one and have him e-mail you or get a hold of Vince through corporate."

John sagged against the bank of phones, not wanting to hear the words that ripped him to shreds. Chris, Adam and Jay had warned him of this possibility. But he had blindly refused to listen. Denise, Jay's wife, had even offered to call Liz and warn her of the lonely life, to be a long distance friend, as only another woman who shared her husband with the ring could understand. "Well," he coughed, "I have always loved you babe. I'm gonna miss you so much--" "No, John, you'll miss the occasional weekend with me, the fun we had, but not your wife. You're already married to the ring and your career." Liz cut in, the words driving in like nails.

"You're sure?" he winced at the begging tone in his voice.

"I'm positive." Liz replied, feeling Jim's arms wrap around her waist.

"Well, I gotta go then. If I hurry I can still make the Cheyenne house show." John grabbed his bags and stalked towards the rental counter, hoping there was a car, anything available. He glanced over his shoulder at the phone, receiver still swaying from where he had dropped it. He briefly considered calling Vince, but dismissed the idea, preferring to get on the road with his own self-imposed deadline.

_She said, don't bother comin' home_

_By the time you get here I'll be long gone_

_There's somebody new and he sure ain't no rodeo man_

_He said, I'm sorry it's come down to this_

_There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss_

_But it's alright baby_

_If I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_

_Gotta go now baby if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_

_He left that phone danglin' off the hook_

_Then slowly turned around and gave it one last look_

_Then he just walked away_

_He aimed his truck toward that Wyoming line_

_With a little luck he could still get there in time_

_And in that Cheyenne wind he could still hear her say_

_She said, don't bother comin' home_

_By the time you get here I'll be long gone_

_There's somebody new and he sure ain't no rodeo man_

_He said, I'm sorry it's come down to this_

_There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss_

_But it's alright baby_

_If I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_

_Gotta go now baby if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_

_Her telephone rang 'bout a quarter to nine_

_She heard his voice on the other end of the line_

_She wondered what was wrong this time_

_She never knew what his calls might bring_

_With a cowboy like him, it could be anything_

_And she always expected the worst in the back of her mind._


End file.
